


Hot Damn Kurama

by BlackhawkIris



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, sexykurama, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackhawkIris/pseuds/BlackhawkIris
Summary: ... spicy Kurama knows he's hot stuff. Poor -lucky- KakashiFrom blackkat's Naruto fanfic: reverse.





	Hot Damn Kurama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [reverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339486) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> Everytime blackkat uploads, I feel an obstinate tug to draw more fanart. :) This doesn't quite fit with my other "motherly" Kurama works, so it gets its own section.


End file.
